Passé et présent
by Elficiel
Summary: Deux mois passèrent après que le Pharaon ait vaincu Dartz et sauvé le monde des humain et celui des créatures des duels, Yami rencontre une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et à la peau mate, celle ci affirme être la magicienne des ténèbres.
1. I: Inconnue

'Alut ! ) Cela vous paraîtra étrange mais l'idée d'écrire une fic sur le couple Yami (Atem) x Mana m'est apparue dans un rêve. (Eh oui, c'est bizarre !) Avant, je chérissais déjà ce couple, mais il m'a pris de poster une histoire. J'espère que tous les fans de Yami/Mana apprécieront cette fiction.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Passé et présent**

**I.**

Vingt-trois heures : La nuit régnait sur toute la ville, déjà se faisaient entendre le chant des criquets et des autres animaux nocturnes. Une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et à la peau mate courait à toutes jambes sous une averse de pluie.

Epuisée, elle s'arrêta de courir un moment, et s'affaissa contre un poteau télégraphique en ahanant. Cette sensation lui était inconnue mais elle était plutôt désagréable ; son cœur battait à tout rompre, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur elle malgré le froid qu'apportaient le vent et la pluie.

Elle devait _le_ retrouver à tout prix, car l'avenir de l'humanité tout entière était en jeu.  
La jeune fille sentit une silhouette s'approcher d'elle : un homme avec un parapluie s'avança dans sa direction, l'air curieux.

_-_ Mademoiselle ? Vous désirez aller quelque part ? Je pourrais vous y conduire ! Ce n'est pas prudent de s'aventurer sous une averse …

La jeune fille agrippa la manche du manteau de l'homme, son visage était blême.

_-_ Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, mais vous devez m'aider ! S'il vous plaît ! Yugi Mutô…. Où est-il ?...

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, intrigué, puis répondit :

_- _Je ne connais aucun Yugi Mutô, désolé… Mais il y a une cabine téléphonique non loin d'ici, avec un annuaire, vous pourrez le joindre…

L'inconnue suivit du regard le doigt qui pointait une cabine, sans demander son reste, elle s'y précipita.

_" Quelle drôle de personne !_ " Observa le passant étonné, fixant la jeune brune entrer avec précipitation dans la cabine.

Haletant encore de sa folle course contre le temps, elle feuilletait frénétiquement les pages de l'annuaire, puis tomba, au bout d'un certain moment, sur le nom tant attendu : _Mutô : magasin Games, croisement des rues Le cerisier en fleur et Thé vert_.

Maintenant qu'elle connaissait son adresse, elle pouvait le rejoindre… La jeune fille courut dans la direction des pancartes annonçant la proximité de la ville Domino.

* * *

_Désolée d'avoir mise un si petit chapitre, c'est un prologue, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plu, merci de me laisser des reviews, même des critiques, du moment que cela puisse m'améliorer. Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera : Retrouvailles. À plus !_


	2. II: Retrouvailles

**Passé et présent**

**II.**

Dans la boutique de Salomon Mûto, s'élevaient des voix joyeuses et amusées.

- Aaaaaaah ! J'ai encore perdu !

- C'est pas grave Jono-uchi ! Répliqua une Anzu amusée. Tu t'es amélioré depuis un certain temps ; la preuve : il fallait quatre minutes à Yûgi pour te battre !

Ces mots exacerbèrent l'agacement du blondinet qui grogna encore plus fort. Anzu et Honda, éclatèrent de rire. Yûgi lui, se contentait de regarder son ami avec un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres. Quand se fit soudain entendre la voix d son grand-père.

- Qui êtes-vous, Mademoiselle ?

- Grand-père ? S'étonna Yûgi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il alla se rendre dans l'avant boutique pour voir ce qui s'était passé, suivi de ses amis.  
Le vieux petit homme en bandana déposait une couverture de blanc immaculé sur une jeune fille. Elle respirait durement, et chaque bouffée d'air semblait lui apporter beaucoup de douleur. Ses yeux verts étaient légèrement fatigués ; La robe bleu ciel qu'elle portait sur elle était trempée de sueur.

- Qui est-ce ? Voulut savoir Honda, ahuri.

La jeune brune aux yeux vert tilleul eut une déglutition difficile et prit enfin la parole :

- Mon nom est Mana »

- Mana ? Répéta Yûgi vraiment intrigué.

Elle se leva, lui faisant face, et s'avança vers lui.

- Yûgi Mûto, je voudrais te dire quelque chose.

- Comment connais-tu mon nom ? demanda innocemment le petit garçon aux yeux lilas.

« Yûgi, cette fille est très étrange. » chuchota discrètement Jono-uchi à son ami.

Mana prit place sur le divan devant la télévision éteinte. Yûgi s'assit sur le fauteuil d'à côté ; Jono-uchi, et Honda aussi. Anzu restait debout près de la fenêtre, fixant silencieusement cette inconnue à la peau hâlée.

- Peu de temps après que le Pharaon ait sauvé notre monde (celui des monstres de duels),

Une nouvelle menace est arrivée, menaçant toujours le monde des humains et celui des créatures de duels. Commença la jeune brune aux yeux verts. Yûgi, il fallait que je te voie, toi et le Pharaon pour vous détailler les choses. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de quitter le monde des monstres pour m'incarner dans un corps humain, mon ancien corps, grâce à une incantation magique. Le temps presse. Il faut que le Pharaon sauve une nouvelle fois les deux mondes.

Yûgi, surpris d'apprendre une telle chose, s'étonna d'une de ses paroles : « Ait sauvé _notre_ monde… » Cela voudrait-il dire que cette jeune fille n'est pas une vraie humaine mais une créature de duels ?  
Lassé de fixer le sol, il posa à nouveau son regard sur Mana ; Tout son physique lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais impossible de se souvenir de qui…  
Il ne fut non plus pas surpris de voir apparaître sous ses yeux le Pharaon en personne.  
Les yeux améthyste de Yami ne quittaient pas la jeune fille ; son regard était —comme d'habitude— grave et sérieux.

- Notre ennemi commun porte le nom de Bakura. Dit Mana, le regard toujours sérieux.

Yûgi, Anzu, Jono-uchi et Honda eurent un mouvement de surprise. Bakura ? Bakura Ryu ? L'ami qu'ils avaient connu il y a bien des lunes ?

- Il s'agit de l'esprit maléfique de l'anneau qu'il porte autour du cou. Dit Mana, comme pour les rassurer. _Cet _esprit cherche toujours à dominer le monde. Personne ne peut expliquer comment il parvint à faire ressusciter le grand leviathan; le destin de l'humanité entière est de nouveau en jeu.

Milles questions se baladaient dans l'esprit du Pharaon ; sa curiosité le poussait à se demander tout de même comment s'y était pris Yami Bakura pour faire revivre la terrible histoire du grand leviathan. Intrigué, il regarda son hikari le regarder tristement.

* * *

N/A: Eh oui je sais, ce chapitre est encore ultra-court, mais ce n'est pas dans mon habitude d'en faire de grands (sorry) et puis c'est fait exprès pour maintenir cet étrange suspense. Au début, j'ai voulut faire comme dans l'anime, mais voilà, il se trouve que j'ai décidé de faire comme dans le manga (à propos des noms : Jono-uchi, Honda, et Anzu, au lieu de Joey, Tristan et Téa, et il y en a beaucoup d'autres qui vont apparaître !) histoire de changer un peu…Enfin bref… j'ai enfin posté la suite de cette fic !Enfin ! J'ai beau dire « que les idées me fourmillent la tête » je peux pas dire qu'elles viennent par centaines ! lol. À part quelques unes, il n'y a pas grand-chose.

Maintenant, comme je l'ai promis ; place aux RAR !

**Mlle Machiavylli : **Merci de ta review, elle me fait très plaisir. J'ai mise la suite, j'espère que tu as pu la lire et qu'elle ta plue :)

**Joana Melodya : **Alors toi aussi tu aime bien le Yami/Mana ? Je suis très contente de pouvoir partager mon affection pour ce joli couple. Quand je regarde YGO à la télé (comme dans le manga) je peux constater que Yami Yugi tient beaucoup à la _Black magician girl, _après le Black magician, bien sûr ! (Et Kribow ?) Ça m'a donné l'idée aussi, j'ai pensé qu'ils feraient en toute modestie un couple du tonnerre ! Si bien sûr, elle s'incarnait dans un corps humain (et c Yami qui va être content !)  
Sinon j'ai vue tes fics sur le SilentShipping et j'ai adorée (surtout « _**Destinée**_ » !), c'est pourquoi je t'encourage toi aussi à updater vite! J'ai beaucoup envie de savoir à quoi ressemblera leur bébé ! (Est-ce qu'il aura des yeux bleus et des cheveux roux ? lol) Sur ce je te dis à plus et au prochain chap ! Bisous !

**MakeASecret : **Heureuse de savoir que mon histoire t'a plue. Tu as aimée le chapter two ? J'espère que oui, même si il était un peu court. Moi aussi, je veux que tu continues ta fic sur Yami qui attrappe le coup de foudre pour une fille après avoir piqué une grosse déprime. Donne-moi vite la suite! (Raaah, trop de suspense !) Ceci dit, je t'envoie plein de bisous ! Bye !

* * *

_Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « Une menace obscure ». Merci pour tous vos reviews et au prochain chapitre ! À plus !_


	3. III: Menace obscure

**Passé et présent**

**III.**

Mana demeurait calme et sereine malgré toutes les paroles graves et menaçantes qu'elle avait dites. La jeune fille ferma les yeux un instant. Elle n'avait jamais ressentie de pareilles sensations avant longtemps. Très longtemps. La sensation de peur et d'angoisse bien qu'elle ne le montrait pas aux autres.

- Mana… Hésita Yami, est-tu...

- Oui, je suis la Black magician girl. Répondit la jeune fille pour répondre à la question dont elle avait devinée la suite.

Le Pharaon écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ainsi ses soupçons étaient fondés depuis le début qu'il l'avait vu. Après tout, elle lui ressemblait comme gouttes d'eaux mis à part cette peau mate.

_-_ …Yûgi, cette fille n'est pas dans son état normal, c'est évident ! Concéda Anzu, les sourcils froncés.

Le double de Yûgi ne partageait pas son avis. Elle affirmait être la _Black magician girl _et avait entièrement raison. Ces yeux verts, cette chevelure brune abondante, pas de doute, il s'agissait bien d'elle. S'apercevant que le Pharaon la détaillait des pieds à la tête, Mana rougit légèrement ; à son plus grand étonnement car elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.  
Et puis, elle s'était vite aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait plus du petit Yûgi mûto, parce que sa taille avait changée.

_- _Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Hasarda Jono-uchi.

_- _On part à la chasse aux mauvais esprits de puzzle ! Rétorqua Honda en se levant.

_- _Pas tant que nous ne saurons pas où il se trouve ! Intervint Anzu, arquant un sourcil.

_- _Anzu a raison, renchérit Yami, il nous faut d'abord trouver son repaire !

_- _Il est dans le Royaume des Ombres. Expliqua calmement Mana.

Les quatre jeunes gens tréssaillirent.

_- _C'est très simple, lors du dernier combat du Pharaon et des élus contre le grand Léviathan, il y fut expédié là-bas, c'est pourquoi, il faudra à l'esprit maléfique de l'anneau milliénaire de le faire ressusciter.

_- _Comment pourrait-il s'y prendre ? S'enquit Anzu.

Le cœur de Yami se mit à battre plus fort.

_- _Je ne vois qu'une solution mais…

« Le grand Manuscrit des sages ! » soufflèrent Yami et Mana ensembles.

Cet ouvrage avait été écrit par différents prêtres, dans l'ancienne Egypte il y a 5000 ans, il contenait de précieuses formules et incantations, et reposait jadis dans un coffre d'or dans une chambre mortuaire, surveillé scrupuleusement par une horde de gardiens.

_- _J'ai récemment apprise que Yami Bakura l'avait dérobé en se débarrassant des gardiens qui étaient censés le protéger grâce à son anneau du millénium, le grand Manuscrit des sages possède l'unique et seul moyen de faire revenir des prisonniers du Royaumes des Ombres.

Pour Anzu, Honda et Jono-uchi, cela ne leur signifiait pas grand-chose sauf qu'ils devront encore partir accompagner le Pharaon dans sa quête pour sauver le monde de la destruction, mais pour Yami, c'était qu'il allait tout faire, pour délivrer les deux mondes du mal, et que Mana, la magicienne des ténèbres, ne ferait plus partie de son jeu, mais serait à ses côtés, et étrangement, cette perspective ne lui semblait pas désagréable…

_- _Si je comprends bien, je suis le seul à pouvoir nous mener au Royaume des Ombres. Observa le Pharaon.

_- _Oui, Pharaon, tu es le détenteur du Puzzle milliénaire et pourra, toi seul nous conduire jusqu'à lui. Acquiesça la jeune brune ; ses yeux verts ne quittant pas Yami.

_- _Quoi qu'il arrivera, Yami, nous serons toujours à tes côtés pour t'aider ! Intervint Anzu, avec véhémence.

_- _Merci Anzu… Dit celui-ci dans un murmure.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mana et ses amis auprès de lui, Yami posa les mains sur le puzzle et se concentra intensément. Un brouillard dense se formait autour d'eux. La lumière fit place aux ténèbres.

.

.

* * *

.

_Fin du chap. 3 ! Toujours plus de suspense ! Je sais que vous adorez ça ! XD_  
_Je commence à m'embrouiller avec cette fic parce que dans le manga, il n'y a pas la saison Doom series, ils passent directement au monde de la mémoire de Yami Yugi, et c'est très perturbant…_  
_J'hésite encore mais je pense que je vais remplacer les noms comme dans l'anime pour éviter les embrouilles... (Téa, Joey, Tristan, et tout ce joli monde !...)_

_Le prochain chap. est : Les ténèbres, partie 1... Merci de vos encouragements et au prochain chapitre ! À plus !_


	4. IV: Les ténèbres, partie I

Salut à tous ! Si j'ai mise du temps à udpater le prochain chap' c'est que je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de le faire auparavant ; je dois passer réviser pour mon brevet pour passer enfin au lycée... Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Note : Les transmissions de pensées entre yamis et hikaris se mettront en italique...

* * *

_._

_._

**Passé et présent**

**IV.**

_._

_._**  
**

Yami Bakura, affublé d'une longue cape couleur prune, feuilletait frénétiquement un grand bouquin de couverture couleur cramoisie. Ne trouvant toujours pas ce qu'il cherchait, l'esprit poussa un cri de rage.

- Non ce n'est pas possible ! Où est ce que je cherche ? S'écria-t-il en fusillant du regard le grand Manuscrit des sages qui flottait dans les airs par pure magie.

Le monde qui l'entourait était d'un noir très profond et très sombre ; et, quelques fois, des millions de yeux s'ouvraient pour observer Yami Bakura dans sa lecture ; ou des créatures de l'ombre venaient des fois à le perturber dans ses recherches, mais Yami Bakura n'avait aucun problème à les repousser, il connaissait très bien le Royaume des Ombres, et plus d'une fois, il s'y était aventuré.

Il savait comment faire pour les repousser, sachant que les Ombres cherchaient principalement à dévorer leurs pauvres victimes en les faisant vivre des choses horribles : en les faisant faire faire face à leurs plus pire terreurs. Cela durait quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'apparut un ciel d'un bleu lumineux. Yami Bakura se détacha un instant du grand et poussiéreux bouquin pour s'intéresser au décor qui l'entourait.

Le soleil, resplendissant de lumière et de chaleur nimbait d'un oranger rosé les collines de sable du désert qui jouxtait de quelques kilomètres quelques habitations se perdant au dunes de sable brun contrastaient énormément avec le firmament céruléen.

N'y attachant plus guère d'importance, il se remit à lire nébuleusement du regard le manuscrit. L'esprit fut, une nouvelle tiré de sa concentration par des hennissements de chevaux.

« Où est-il, Kenhir ! Tonna une voix furieuse. Je le veux mort ou vif ! »  
Un homme de haute stature aux yeux étrangement violet s'adressait d'une voix tonitruante à une douzaine d'hommes aux visages confus.

L'un des cavaliers baissa humblement la tête.

« Ayez pitié de moi, mon Pharaon, nous n'avons pas pu, il demeure introuvable. »

Le dit Pharaon soupira d'une profonde exaspération. Devenu sceptique, il posa un doigt sur sa barbe argentée.

« Nous rentrons au palais, je ferais chercher ce maudit voleur par ma garde plus tard, le prince doit certainement s'inquiéter pour nous. »

Sous l'injonction royale, tous les cavaliers rebroussèrent chemin, mis à part leur roi, qui fixa le loin des dunes avec sévérité, puis fit volte-face en tirant sur les rennes du cheval sans quelconque effort.

Yami Bakura poussa soudain un cri de victoire et de satisfaction. Il avait enfin trouvé l'incantation. À vrai dire, le grand manuscrit était tellement grand qu'il avait fallu beaucoup de temps à l'esprit pour retrouver ce qu'il cherchait.

_« Laisse-moi tranquille ! »_

Une voix le dérangea soudain de son ultime concentration. Encor cet insecte encombrant !

_« La ferme. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qui de nous deux est le plus fort. »_

Il avait marmonné ces mots sans lever les yeux de la page jaunie par le temps. Sentant que son hikari tentait derechef de se libérer de son emprise et de reprendre le contrôle de son esprit, Yami Bakura usa du pouvoir de l'anneau millénaire pour l'endormir. Un effet d'ailleurs très efficace ; la force de Bakura était très faible ; il lui était très aisé de l'assommer.

.

* * *

- Aidons le Pharaon, dit Mana, joignons-nous tous les mains.

Yami, Téa, Joey, Tristan et Mana se prirent chacun les mains. Bien qu'un énorme mal de tête assaillait Yami, il ne cessait de se concentrer. Au bout d'un moment, à bout de force il rouvrit lentement les amis en firent de même ; le monde réel avait fait place à un univers noir et vague.

- Alors c'est ça le Royaume des Ombres ? Sympa comme endroit, ça donne vachement envie d'y passer ses vacances !

- Ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter, Joey, il y a un monde à sauver ! Rappela Yami, qui n'avait rien perdu de son sérieux.

Dans leurs dos ils entendirent un cri. C'était la voix de Téa. Les garçons se retour, pour découvrir le spectacle : Dans les ténèbres les plus profondes, une étrange créature aux yeux d'or dont on ne pouvait distinguer le corps, resserrait une étreinte autour de la taille de l'adolescente de ses mains difformes. Yami allait intervenir, mais d'une main, Mana l'arrêta, et étendit l'autre vers l'étrange entité et une étrange lumière bleue vint à envelopper son poing.

L'être répugnant, apparemment éblouie par la lumière bleutée, s'éloigna du groupe en poussant des gémissements. Yami s'agenouilla devant Téa et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Euh… Oui, je crois…

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais des pouvoirs magiques ! Observa le Pharaon en se tournant son regard vers la jeune fille, interloqué.

- Le fait que j'ai retrouvée mon corps ne veut pas dire que je les ai perdus, et puis je suis et je restela _Black magician girl_, ne l'oublie pas ! Souria-t-elle en lançant une œillade pleine de malice à son adresse. Yami ne dit rien mais sourit.

Ils se remirent à marcher. Yûgi, l'air apeuré et inquiet, apparut aux côtés de son yami, en esprit.

_« Je suis un peu inquiet, Yami, il me semble qu'une éternité est déjà passée. »_

_« Au Royaume des Ombres, le temps n'a pas son effet, il est normal que tu en ai perdu toute notion. »_

_« Ça a l'air immense… Comment retrouveront nous l'esprit de l'anneau ? »_

Yami ferma les yeux.

_« Je sens que le puzzle réagit à quelque chose, c'est étrange… »_

_« Tu as raison, il remue ! »_

En effet, la petite pyramide dorée brillait d'une étrange lumière en gigotant en tous sens.

- Je sens quelque chose. Annonça soudain Mana, une main posée sur sa tempe.

- Quelque chose comme quoi Mana ? S'informa prudemment Téa, peu rassurée par la solennité de la jeune fille.

- Quelque chose… répéta-t-elle. Je ne sais trop ce que c'est...

.

* * *

" _ٮتتضصق__״__كٮخضٮڝ__» "_

Yami Bakura se concentrait intensément en récitant la formule. En parlant, il sentit la gigantesque queue du grand Léviathan lui frôler légèrement le dos. Des problèmes s'étaient présentés dès lors : pour commencer, le Léviathan était coupé entre le monde des ombres et celui des humains, et essayait vainement de se sortir de ce passage transdimentionnel. , se débattant perpétuellement de la brèche, trop petite pour le faire passer.

Le décor sombre s'évapora peu à peu et fit apparaître une copie de lui, et Yami Yugi, avec des Joey, des Téa et des Tristan en minis. Yami Bakura soupira profondément et se rappela le malencontreuse fois où il s'était fait battre par le Pharaon et ses amis dans le Royaume des duellistes, tout au long que se déroulait la scène. Tout ça à cause de ce fichu hikari ; d'ailleurs il songea à punir Bakura pour son insolence.

Les Ombres ne semblaient guère apprécier qu'on se réfugie chez elles —et volontairement !—pour y trafiquer des choses, c'est pourquoi elle cherchaient à l'effrayer...en Yami Bakura ne reculait devant rien et même les Ombres ne réussiront pas à contrecarrer ses plans pour dominer le monde.

Maintenant le décor était l'ensemble du palais royal ; imposant par ses hautes colonnes, splendide par ses murs couverts d'illustrations aux couleurs diaprées. Il se trouvait à présent dans la salle du trône.  
Le Pharaon, homme pragmatique et volontaire, se tenait assis sur le grand trône d'or, siège qui n'acceptait que les personnes de sang é d'une escouade de soldats et de prêtres, il s'adressait à la garde d'une voix forte.  
À ses côtés se tenait un garçonnet.  
Vêtu d'un petit pagne de blanc immaculé et émaillé de multitudes de bracelets autour des bras et des chevilles, portant de longues boucles d'oreilles d'or et de lapis-lazuli qui se balançaient légèrement sur ses épaules au même rythme de ses moindres mouvements, et enfin d'un petit diadème d'or incrusté de pierres précieuses qui enserraient sa tête, il regardait son père de ses yeux couleur d'améthyste : ses cheveux pétardifiés tricolores et ses longues mèches blondes sur chaque côté de la tête, contrastaient énormément avec sa jolie peau mate.

« _Le grand manuscrit des sages a été dérobé cette nuit._ » Annonça d'une voix grave le Pharaon ; à ces mots, tout son entourage poussa des cris choqués.

« _Et deux gardes ont été trouvés, morts._ »

Yami Bakura ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire mesquin. Et quels gardes ! Stupides et naïfs comme il n'en avait jamais vus !

« _Je veux que vous retrouvez ce voleur vivant ! Vous avez jusqu'à demain midi, sinon quoi vous paierez à sa place.  
Telle est ma volonté !_ »

Sous un mouvement de geste de leur roi, les gardes, soldats et prêtres se retirèrent, les mines estomaquées et blême. Lorsque la salle fut vide ; le garçon de huit ans serra chèrement la main de son père.

.

« _Pourquoi avez-vous dit cela, Père ?_ »

Le Pharaon se leva de son trône, fixant les murs luxuriants avec intensité.

« _Je ne tolérerais pas que l'on pille sur mes terres ! Rétorqua-t-il, quelque peu radouci. Et tu devras suivre mon exemple, Atemu, mon fils, tout le monde doit te craindre comme tout souverain qui se respecte, mis nous plus que des souverains, nous sommes les fils des dieux !_ »

Le prince baissa la tête, l'air pensif et soucieux et murmura un petit «_ Oui Père…_ »

.

« _C'est pathétique !_ » se dit Yami Bakura pour lui-même, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres, fixant le Pharaon et son fils, faces à faces. Les Ombres s'imaginent sans doute que je m'arrêterais juste parce qu'un vieux Pharaon désuet et centenaire cherche à me tuer ! J'en tremble de peur ! » poursuivit-il en riant doucement.

Sa voix dénotait le cynisme mêlé d'une profonde ironie.

.

.

* * *

_._

_The end ! La suite au prochain rendez-vous ! Yami et ses amis réussiront-ils à stopper l'ignoble Yami Bakura à temps ? la suite dans le prochain épisode ! (musique de western) La suite dans le prochain épisode !..._  
_(éteint la télé) Bon bref, c'était la conclusion du chapitre (ultra-naze)._

_J'ai décidé de changer les noms des persos pour moins d'embrouilles même si c'était pas vraiment un problème… Et en ce qui concerne le dénouement de la fic, je progresse toujours petit à petit. A part quelques idées vagues, le pire est que j'invente au fur et à mesure ! (eh oui, je suis comme ça !) J'improvise._  
_Mais l'important c'est que la fic puisse vous plaire !_

.

_Après leur arrivée dans le Royaume des Ombres s'en suivra une longue chasse au Yami Bakura, ce qui ne sera pas chose facile car le monde des Ombres est immense et tout ce qu'il renferme va donner pas mal de fil à retordre à nos héros._  
_Le prochain chapitre s'appellera « Les ténèbres, partie II »_

_Merci de vos encouragements, et à bientôt !_


	5. V: Les ténèbres, partie II

The next chapter ! Plutôt court... comme d'habitude...

* * *

_._

**Passé et présent**

.

**Chapitre V**

Dans les ténèbres, partie II

_._

Le groupe d'adolescents ne cessait de marcher. Toute l'éternité semblait s'être déroulée. Carles seules personnes possédant une montre furent pour le moins surprises: dès l'arrivée dans l'autre monde, l'heure s'était comme arrêtée. Le temps semblait figé.  
S'apercevant qu'ils marchaient trop longtemps, Yami s'arrêta net. Il porta un coup d'oeil au puzzle, lequel remuait, comme si pointant dansune certaine direction.

" Nous ferions mie- "

Il s'était retourné derrière lui.

Personne. Le vide total.

' _Quoi ?_ ' Le Pharaon ébahi se retourna dans toutes les directions pour voir où se trouvaient donc les gens qui l'accompagnait... en vain.

Où étaient-ils tous passés?

Et lui, où était-il ?

.

* * *

Lorsque Joey émergea de son étrange sommeil, il fut d'abord ébahi par la bizarrerie de la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. À prime abord, il aurait distingué sa propre chambre, mais, chose étrange: tout semblait danser autour de lui.

- Hey ! Y'a quelqu'un ? » héla-t-il, interloqué.

Sa voix produisit de longs échos se perdant en résonances infinies à travers les murs informes de cette chambre.

Où était-il donc?

La porte s'ouvrit et alla se claquer avec bruit sur le mur. Elle s'ouvrit sur un long visage encadré d'une chevelure châtain et bouclée. Sa mère ? Cette étrange femme au visage sombre, aux yeux verts noisette étrangement ternis, et au regard sans vie inquiétant?

Non, certainement pas!

- Qui êtes-vous?» Voulut savoir le blondinet, non sans quelque frayeur.

L'étrange personne éclata de rire.

- Qui je suis? Mais Joey mon chéri tu ne reconnais pas ta mère? Allez viens m'embrasser! »

Elle lui tendit les bras et sa chemise ouverte s'étira dangereusement sur le début d'une poitrine généreuse. Joey; l'esprit persécuté par des doutes, se recula.  
Même sa voix était bizarre: traînante et dangereusement suave. De quoi en frissonner de peur!

La prétendue mère éclata de nouveau de rire:

- Bien, si tu ne veux pas, je ne vais pas me faire prier! Je suis juste venue pour te dire que le dîner est dans le four, dans dix minutes, nous irons manger! »

- Non! Non il n'en n'est pas question! Se récria le blondinet en se reculant toujours vers le mur.

Le sourire de la femme disparut.

- Tu n'as pas faim? Bon... je mangerai avec Sérénity alors...

Sérénity? Elle aussi?

Il coura vers le salon en poussant précipitamment la porte. Une jolie auburn y lisait, assise sur un canapé bleu électrique. Ses yeux verts noisette aussi assombris reflétaient l'ennui le plus profond.

- Sérénity! Sérénity!

Lorsque son regard croisa le sien, elle rayonna:

- Joey, Tu es levé?

- Sérénity, il se passe qqch de bizarre,D'abord...

Il s'interrompit car qqch l'interpella vivement. Dans les yeux joviaux de sa petite soeur, il y avait deux pupilles. D'un vert brun terne. Point de quelconque présence d'un iris.

Elle sourit.

- Quoi, grand Frère?

- ...Tes yeux...

- Mes yeux? Je les avais brûlés en me versant trop de gouttes, tu te souviens?

« Mon Dieu! Murmura le blondinet, horrifié. Sa soeur lui décocha son plus beau sourire.

« À table, Sérénity! Clama sa mère, en accompagnant son appel de joyeux battements de mains.

L'auburn ne se fit pas prier.

Elle bondit presque hors du canapé et se dirigea vers la table.

- Ah tiens tu ne manges pas? S'étonna-t-elle.

Le blondinet alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Se prenant les mains entre le visage, il se demanda s'il n'était pas devenu fou.

.

* * *

«Téa! Téa! Apostropha une voix masculine.

Téa entrouvrit progressivement ses yeux bleus. Elle distingua entre ses paupières endormies un visage aux yeux marrons et encadré de cheveux blonds.

« Joey? S'étonna la brunette, éberluée.

- Téa, réveille-toi! On a été kidnappés! »

Elle s'assit sur le sol de pierre, interloquée. Les murs qui les entouraient étaient semblables à des murs de pierre, comme dans les prisons. Téa se leva et alla essayer d'ouvrir la porte. ...Verrouillée. Qu'espérait-elle de toute façon?

« Enfermés... » Murmura-t-elle.

Il n'y avait quelques instants, ils étaient avec les autres...

Les autres! Tristan, Yugi et Mana?

Eux, où étaient-ils?

La brunette torsada avec anxiété une de ses mèches brunes. Se passa ensuite un long moment de grande angoisse duquel Téa se tourmentait l'esprit, se demandant où étaient les autres. Mais si elle se trouvait présentement dans l'incapacité de savoir où ils se trouvent, elle et son ami; il serait évident qu'elle ne trouverait les autres.

La porte aux multiples verrous s'ouvrit soudain. Laissant ainsi entrer...des ghoûls! Pas de doute: un regard hagard dénudé de toute présence d'esprit, un oeil lumineux illuminant leur fronts, des sourires sardoniques...

La jeune fille se recula instinctivement quand ils s'approchèrent de quelques pas vers elle. Téa, au bout de quelques pas vers l'arrière, se retrouva acculée contre le mur de pierre. Les ghoûls riaient tous à gorge déployée. Elle héla pourtant, non sans frayeur, son ami, mais point de réponse, ...le vide. Quand elle tourna sa tête vers les côtés, il y avait Joey, mais son regard était vide et sans vie.

« Joey! Apostropha-t-elle, avec inquiétude.

Toujours pas de réponse.

Un des ghoûls s'avança toujours vers elle. Un jeune homme se trouvait derrière eux; bien qu'une longue cape lui voilait les cheveux et presque le visage, on pouvait distinguer deux yeux mauves, intenses et inquiétants.

Étrange sensation; Téa avait l'impression de revivre quelque chose...

Ce moment... Elle l'avait déjà vécu.

Quand ces affreux ghoûls les avaient kidnappés, elle et Joey, lorsqu'ils avaient fait la connaissance de Marek caché sous le nom de Namu.  
Elle baissa rapidement le regard vers les côtés: plus l'ombre d'un blondinet.

Elle était seule.

L'inconnu dont la capuche rabattue sur sa tête, cachait son visage brandit une longue baguette dorée. Un sourire naissait sur son visage.

À l'extrémité de la baguette était une boule sur laquelle était représenté un oeil.  
Une lumière dorée émana de cet oeil, toujours plus intense.

Téa sentit une onde glacée déferler sur son âme...

.

* * *

Une ombre furtive passa sur un mur couvert de fresques. Dans l'obscurité d'un coin, un sourire malveillant se dessina sur un visage.

Le Pharaon arpentait majestueusement la grande chambre. Quand son regard s'attira vers la grande fenêtre.

Akunumkanon alla se poster devant elle. Il fixait avec grand sérieux le paysage: une centaines des petites cases blanches alignées les unes devant les autres, que surplombaient avec grâce de longues tours argentées. Les grandes portes d'or du palais royal demeureraient ouvertes jusqu'au coucher du soir. Des marchands de toutes espèces circulaient librement. La plupart monté sur des ânes, transportant des roulottes.

Que d'importance pour des choses aussi futiles!

Son esprit était surtout préoccupé par le grand Manuscrit des sages, ce livre transmis de génération en générations. Ses pères avaient gardés soigneusement cet ouvrage et consultés pour de précieux conseils, leur permettant ainsi de bien régner. Si l'on venait à apprendre qu'il lui a été dérobé, la honte tombera sur son nom et ...Atem, son fils, son successeur? Comment régnera-t-il en bon monarque s'il n'avait pas reçu ces précieux conseils et écrits?

Akunumkanon allait soupirer, ...allait! Car il sentit une main glaciale se poser sur sa bouche, et une pointe -encore plus froide- se posa sur sa nuque.

« Bonjour, Ô mon Roi. Susurra une voix mielleuse derrière son dos.

Le vieux monarque déglutit avec grande peine, sans toutefois perdre son sang-froid.

- Qui êtes-vous? »

Un petit et affreux rictus résonna dans la salle.

- Juste celui qui a pris en sa possession votre livre et qui va mettre un terme à votre vie de vieillard. »

La main glacée alla rejoindre la pointe, saisit sa nuque et...

Akunumkanon expira son dernier soupir. La Mort vint, rapide et froide.

Yami Bakura tenait désormais entre lui un corps sans vie. Il était temps de se débarrasser de cet homme. Il rangea sa dague dans sa cape et envoya rouler le cadavre sur le dallage. Cela lui avait évité de verser du sang.

Bon... Pour l'instant, la phase une de son plan était sur le point de s'accomplir; entre temps, pourquoi ne pas s'amuser un peu et semer une peur panique chez eux?

Il sortit à présent de la chambre royale pour se balader un peu partout...

Quand sur son chemin, se trouva une jeune servante nettoyant le sol. Il se dissimula vite dans l'ombre. Elle continuait sa tâche allègrement en chantonnant. Quand son regard s'attira vers un coin...

Un hurlement épouvanté à en glacer tous les sangs résonna dans tout le palais.

La servante, horrifiée, sanglotait silencieusement, sous le coup de l'émotion. D'autres de ses compagnes la réconfortaient, tentaient en vain de la consoler. Mais non. La tête cachée sous un meuble, le corps inerte d'Akunumkanon gisait, immobile, sur le dallage froid. Le bleu de sa peau se détachait du carrelage. Des serviteurs accoururent, et restèrent figés en découvrant l'immonde spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Le Pharaon était mort.

.

* * *

.

_Ça y est! J'ai enfin terminé ce chapitre! Comme vous l'avez remarqué, il était plus long que tous les autres. Ça vous a plu? Bon, il m'a fallu pas mal de boulot pour achever celui-là xP heureusement j'ai eu des idées, mais écrire des idées en essayant d'être logique n'est pas facile, surtout quand on a une imagination démesurée... XD  
_  
_J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire les visions de Joey et de Téa, mais en ce qui concerne Tristan, ça n'a pas été possible, je ne connais pas très bien ce personnage, juste son caractère._  
_Et aussi l'aventure de Yami Bakura dans une partie du Royaume des Ombres, en Egypte ancienne, en espérant que vous ayez également appréciés._

.

_Le prochain chapitre s'appelle : « les ténèbres, partie III »  
Bisous à vous toutes et encore un grand merci pour vos encouragements et toutes vos reviews !_

_À la prochaine ! )_


	6. VI: Les ténèbres, partie III

**Passé et présent**

_._

__**Chapitre VI**

Dans les ténèbres, partie III

.

Une couronne dorée et sertie de joyaux étincelants se posa sur la tête d'un jeune garçon de huit ans qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Seulement que son père était parti en voyage pour l'éternité. Tout les prêtres et courtisans qui se trouvaient présents, applaudissaient chaleureusement.

Shimon, son instituteur le scrutait de ses yeux fatigués ; une lueur grave ternissait son regard.

« Gloire à notre nouveau souverain, l'héritier de notre Pharaon Akunumkanon. » déclara-t-il.

Dès son plus jeune âge, Atem avait reçu une éducation des plus strictes et des plus rigides, placé sous la férule de Shimon ; un vieil homme déjà courbé par les années. Il avait appris à lire, écrire, et parler. Atem possédait déjà un excellent talent d'orateur, et ses discours — malgré son jeune âge — savaient convaincre tout son entourage. Donnant ainsi l'espoir à son infortuné père Akunumkanon qu'il rallumerait le flambeau et régnerait en bon souverain sur l'Egypte.

Une larme coula discrètement sur la joue du jeune prince. Il ne verrait plus jamais son père.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas déclaré son départ à ses proches ?

Le prince sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Mon Prince. Vous rappelez-vous du discours sur le sacrement d'un roi ? » S'informa la voix usée de son tuteur.

- Oui, chuchota le garçon, retombé dans la dure réalité.

Atem prit une profonde inspiration :

« Chers sujets, je vous promets de reprendre le trône de mon père le Pharaon Akunumkanon — que son voyage dans l'au-delà se déroule bien ! –Afin de rallumer le flambeau du règne de ses ancêtres, et d'être un bon roi. »

Et ce n'était que l'introduction !

Il poursuivit son discours en abordant un des textes sacrés que son père avait — heureusement — appris par cœur, étant jadis été lui-même un jeune prince. À chaque mot qu'il prononçait, à chaque parole ; Atem observait de ses yeux améthyste, de temps à autre, vers une partie du public à qui en partie il s'adressait. Debout, à côté du jeune Mahaado, se tenait une fillette d'environ sept ans. Ses jolis yeux verts contrastaient avec sa peau mate et ses cheveux bruns. Lorsqu'elle lui sourit ; il se sentit rougir légèrement, et fixa une autre partie du public.

Yami Bakura, qui flottait dans les airs, à quelques mètres du plafond de la pièce, étant donné qu'il avait retrouvé sa forme d'esprit, observait fixement la scène. Son visage était grave.

Il se mit soudain à ricaner en regardant avec délectation le prince fermer les yeux, visiblement en proie à des multitudes d'émotions éperdues.  
Ce gamin ne serait que de la rigolade. Yami Bakura se fera un plaisir à le briser, comme il l'a fait pour son père. À faire de sa vie qu'une misérable existence jalonnée de souffrance et de regrets, car là était son plaisir : faire souffrir d'innocentes personnes. Il y avait aussi une seconde raison : il avait très vite remarqué que le petit Atem, le prince avait une très grande ressemblance avec le Pharaon, à savoir Yami Yugi, hormis sa peau mate. On n'avait pas besoin d'être savant pour deviner qu'Atem était la vie du passé de Yami Yugi.

Et Yami Bakura avait tout intérêt à l'éliminer s'il voulait mener à bien ses desseins…

Mais pas au plus vite, car s'amuser un peu avec lui le divertirait.

Et ce spectacle le repaissait de plaisir…

Lorsque le discours eu prit fin, courtisans, soldats et autres subordonnés se retirèrent un à un. Non pas peinés du tragique décès du Pharaon, car il venaient de sauver à juste titre, leurs têtes qui resteraient encore sur leurs épaules.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne triste, et cette personne était visiblement le prince Atem, qui tentait vainement de se contenir.

« Et ta peine ne fait que commencer, petit Prince ! » songea Yami Bakura en effleurant des doigts le manuscrit.

.

* * *

Sérénity et la femme mangeaient avec grand appétit, comme si elles n'avaient pas mangés depuis des jours. L'adolescente s'arrêta soudain et dévisagea son frère.

- Joey, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es pâle… »

Joey releva sa tête. Les yeux bruns de sa petite sœur recelaient une lueur d'inquiétude et de tendresse.

- Joey, tu es sûr que tu n'as pas faim ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade ! L'anémie est une maladie très grave, tu sais… » Commenta sa prétendue mère.

- Pas question ! riposta le blondinet en serrant sa tête entre ses mains, je me porte très bien ! »

Joey serra les dents en se demandant d'où venait cette douleur de tête, survenue après quelques instants. Sérénity, remarquant que rien n'allait, décidément avec son frère, alla s'asseoir près de lui. « Joey, je t'en prie, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! » s'émut-elle en saisissant sa main.  
Ce dernier ne rejeta pas ces mains douces et blanches. Il avait besoin d'une aide, d'un réconfort sans quoi il deviendrait très bientôt fou.

Quand une idée folle traversa son esprit.

S'il y avait Sérénity et sa mère…

Peut-être Yugi, Téa, et Tristan, ainsi que tous ses autres amis y seront aussi ? Qui ne tente rien n'a rien dit le proverbe, et ce n'était pas en restant bêtement ainsi qu'il améliorera sa situation.

- Joey ? Joey ! »

- Je m'en vais, Sérénity ! »

Le blondinet se précipita vers la sortie et s'en alla en faisant bruyamment claquer la porte. Chemin faisant il croisa Seto Kaiba.

Que faisait-il là ? Et surtout pourquoi se dirigeait-il vers la maison ?

Bien qu'y étant habitué, Joey s'étonna de la lueur moqueuse dans le regard polaire.

- Kaiba ? Mais… mais ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

- Allons, Joey, mais voir ma fiancée. » susurra le châtain arrogant avec sourire ironique.

Quoi ?

- Attends !... J'ai mal entendu ! Répète un peu ! » s'informa Joey en serrant poings et dents, face à son « futur beau-frère ».

Kaiba soupira.

- Tu devrais travailler ta mémoire, cher beau-frère. Sérénity et moi sommes fiancés depuis longtemps ; plongés dans une belle histoire d'amour, qui se bouclera par, je l'espère, un merveilleux mariage.

Il retrouva son sourire.

- Tu semble ravi de cette nouvelle. Moi aussi, elle me comble de joie. Au début, l'idée d'avoir des liens familiaux avec toi m'a complètement dégoûté mais j'ai finit par accepter. (Son sourire s'élargit :) L'amour est capable de grands miracles, tu ne penses pas ?

C'en était trop.

Ecumant de rage, Il alla décocher un fantastique coup de poing à Kaiba.  
Ce dernier, étrangement, ne riposta pas, il essuya sa bouche colorée d'un mince filet de sang et se contenta de jeter à Joey un regard méprisant et pourtant moqueur.

« Content de savoir que tu jubiles à l'idée de notre mariage. Sur cette discussion très philosophique, je vais devoir m'en aller. A bientôt, beau-frère !»

Le châtain entra dans la petite maison, et Joey put voir par la fenêtre Sérénity sauter dans les bras de Kaiba lesquels étaient tendus vers elle. Son regard semblait rempli d'amour. Joey tiqua, et ne put retenir un juron.

Quel cauchemar !

.

* * *

Téa se réveilla enfin. Elle découvrit un univers coloré de milles couleurs, en particulier, de rose.

Yami- Le Pharaon se trouvait là aussi ; toujours aussi beau. Il tenait son Disque de duels et fixait le loin, avec son éternel sérieux. Elle ignorait pourquoi il était là, mais aucune importance ! Il était là, et c'était ça qui comptait...

« Pharaon ! »

Il se tourna.

- Téa ?

Téa alors, jubila. Elle aimait tant qu'il prononce son nom ! Ce n'était plus un cauchemar, c'était un merveilleux rêve à la barbe à papa !

- Yami_, _où sommes-nous ?

Le Pharaon la scruta, visiblement étonné qu'elle l'appelle par son nom.

- Je l'ignore. Toutefois, ce que tu vis, n'est qu'un rêve…

La brunette hocha la tête, ses yeux bleus pétillants de bonheur. Yami était avec elle, désormais. Elle ne craignait désormais plus rien.

Il se retourna, visiblement tourmenté par de une visible inquiétude.

- Qu'il y a-t-il, Yami ? s'enquit Téa en posant déjà une main sur son épaule.

- Je m'inquiète pour Mana… Je ne l'ai plus vue depuis un moment… »

- Mais pourquoi ? Avec ses pouvoirs, je suis certaine qu'il ne lui est rien arrivée... »

Il tourna son regard améthyste vers elle et riva ses yeux violines dans les siens, éperdus. _Ce_ regard profond, elle l'aimait tellement. Elle résista difficilement face à l'envie de caresser son visage. Et celle de se jeter dans les bras du Pharaon, aussi. Malheureusement, Téa ignorait quelle serait sa réaction. Elle avait peur également. ... Mais pourtant, si ce qu'il disait était bel et bien vrai... alors ce qu'elle vivait actuellement n'était autre qu'un rêve... N'avait-elle donc pas le droit de profiter un peu du côté bienfaisant des rêves en se plongeant dans la réalisationde son plus grand fantasme ?

_-_ C'est vrai... Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, cette inquiétude pour elle continue à me travailler... », reprit Yami en interrompant toutes ses pensées.

- Ah !... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, tu n'es pas seul, tu sais. "

Yami ne répondit pas et continua à scruter au lointain. Le sérieux de son attitude découragea Téa, et elle se contenta juste de se tenir à ses côtés ; savourant ce moment unique où pendant quelque temps, ils seraient seuls ensemble.

.

* * *

Dans l'obscurité des plus profondes ténèbres régnait un silence inquiétant. Soudain une voix masculine, comme un souffle, un murmure :

« Petite Mana, ouvre tes yeux ! »

Elle entrouvrit ses paupières alourdies par le plus profond sommeil ; et distingua un long visage aux yeux bleu méditerranéen. Une longue chevelure noire à reflets bleutés noués par une unique ficelle, et une peau parfaitement bien bronzée.

Elle esquissa un faible sourire.

- Mon Maître… Est-ce bien vous ? »

Il secoua la tête, dépité.

- Mana, je vois que tu as beaucoup de progrès à faire, ce sort d'énergie t'a fait t'évanouir et perdre la tête ! »

Mana se releva durement. Sa tête lui faisait étrangement mal : c'était comme si l'on avait assommée à coup de marteau.

- Bon, je vais être indulgent : tu as droit à dix minutes de repos, après on remet ça. » dit-il, avec un sourire rassurant.

Ce sourire rendit Mana joyeuse, même s'il elle ignorait où elle se trouvait présentement. Un être cher venait de lui être rendu.

Mahaad lui tourna le dos et s'en alla.

Si elle n'était pas épuisée, elle l'aurait suivie. Mana observa autour d'elle. Le ciel était d'un bleu intense, le soleil… toujours aussi éblouissant et doré ! Elle était dans une immense terrasse parsemée de palmiers verdoyants. La jeune fille sursauta quand une escouade de gardes passa devant elle, à quelques mètres.

Ce pourrait-il que…

...C'était tout bonnement impossible ...!

**.**

**A suivre...  
**

* * *

N/A: Si je dois dire quelque chose, c'est que je mets toujours autant de plaisir à raconter les visions Joey et de Téa, surtout Téa, dans son « petit rêve de barbe à papa » (lol) mais il faut dire que la rencontre Joey/Kaiba et le petit passage...

_- Kaiba ? Mais… mais ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »_

_- Allons, Joey, mais voir ta sœur, ma future épouse ! » susurra le châtain arrogant en lançant un sourire ironique au blondinet._

_XD_

.

_Sinon, voila, j'ai postée mes deux chapitress d'affilée pour vous et rien qu'pour vous ! lol J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bisous à toutes, On se retrouvera dans le chap prochain qui s'appellera…  
Et ben vous savez quoi ?  
Il s'appellera « les ténèbres, partie III »_

_Baisouilles à la chantilly à vous !_


	7. VII: Vision commune

Yes ! J'ai enfin reçue un nouvel arrivage d'inspiration, et Madame les-bonnes-idées est venue me voir ; donc je me permets d'updater un nouveau chapitre de cette fiction ; après ça, «Dear mother » suivra le mouvement du moins je l'espère…

J'espère que l'ensemble vous plaira ; n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre !

* * *

**Passé et présent**

**Chapitre 7**

.

Vision commune

.

Dans la ville de Domino, d'énormes nuages sombres couvraient déjà la moitié du ciel ; des éclairs le zébrant de lumières éclatantes. Et dans toute cette mêlée la nature semblait vouloir annoncer la venue d'un règne de terreur …

Dans le plus grand bureau d'une belle tour argentée s'activaient fébrilement des employés. Nerveux, ils traitaient nombre de dossiers, et de multitude de documents. Qui avait dit que le travail d'un salarié était facile ?

Une goutte de sueur, rapide, perla sur les tempes blafardes d'un jeune homme. Ses yeux polaires ; encadrés d'une épaisse chevelure châtain, reflétaient une grande anxiété. Au beau milieu des écrans trônaient le texte suivant :

_System failure._

_Error 404._

Toutes ces données étaient perdues … (C'était la deuxième fois que cela se produisait en trois mois…) Il serra les dents et cogna des poings sur l'accoudoir du grand fauteuil en cuir sur lequel il travaillait.

Le voyant du répondeur s'illumina d'un rouge lumineux. Apparut alors sur son petit écran LCD le visage de Roland.

« Monsieur, quelqu'un désire vous voir. »

Kaiba serra des dents, fusillant son domestique.

« Eh bien, dîtes-lui que je suis occupé !

- Mais …, bredouilla le domestique, embarrassé.

- Qu'il y a-t-il encore ? Je suis très occupé en ce moment !

- Il s'agit de Mademoiselle et de Monsieur Ishtar … »

Kaiba eu une exclamation de surprise et de mépris mélangés. La dernière qu'ils les avait vus, c'était à la fin du grand tournois de Bataille Ville. Que lui voulaient-ils donc ?

Lorsque Ishizu pénétra dans le bureau, accompagnée de son jeune frère Marek, elle fut reçue d'un accueil glacial … Kaiba, dos tourné, fixait la baie vitrée donnant accès à un merveilleux panorama de la baie de Domino.

« Ishizu, j'espère que c'est important, » lâcha sèchement le directeur maussade.

« Kaiba, appela gravement la jeune femme, en s'approchant de lui de quelques pas ; ne te poserais-tu pas des questions concernant Yugi Mutou et ses amis ? Ils ont mystérieusement disparus, il y a de cela cinq jours, toutes les télévisions locales en parlent …

- Et qu'est-ce que cela peut-il bien me faire ? » répliqua le jeune homme avec toute la froideur du monde.

Ishizu demeura impavide :

« L'on affirme également qu'une jeune fille inconnue montrait un vif désir de voir Yûgi Mutô le soir même de sa disparition. Kaiba, comment peux-tu rester ainsi alors qu'il semble avoir des ennuis ?

- Vous êtes donc venus me voir moi pour chercher Mutô, » conclut le PDG en jetant un regard en coin aux deux égyptiens. »

Le bleu saphir des yeux de Ishizu se noyèrent, impassibles dans les étendues polaires de Seto Kaiba.

- Nous avons besoin de ton aide pour le retrouver, lui et ses amis.

Kaiba leva les bras en un geste théâtral, un sourire caustique aux lèvres.

- Je suis aux ordres de Sa Majesté ! (il baissa les bras, redevenu glacial) mais aussi glorieuse qu'elle soit, son humble serviteur se gardera bien d'aller à son royal secours.

Marek fronça les sourcils.

- Kaiba !

- Laisse, Marek. (Ishizu s'adressant à Kaiba :) Nous espérions obtenir quelque aide de toi mais j'avais oublié à qui j'avais affaire. Nous ne t'importunerons donc plus longtemps, sois-en sûr.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, entraînant au passage son frère qui fusillait Kaiba du regard.

- Tant mieux, conclut Kaiba, après tout, j'ai mieux à faire que de vous écouter.

.

Les deux frères et sœurs s'en allèrent, laissant un brun de marbre, quoiqu'un peu troublé par les évènements. Au terme de quelques minutes, il sortit d'un de ses poches l'œil du millénium, celui qu'il avait gagné lors d'un mystérieux duel contre Bakura... Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait. L'objet se mit à briller d'une lumière dorée et Kaiba écarquilla les yeux. Il rejeta l'œil brusquement sur le bureau, le visage décomposé.

_- _Comment …

Il s'était vu. Devant une sorte de stèle de pierre, tenant dans se bras une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs. Mais comment cela se pouvait-il... ? Il porta immédiatement ses regards sur l'œil millénaire et réfléchit un instant avant d'annuler tous ses rendez-vous de la journée.

_._

- Ishizu ! Pourquoi sommes-nous partis ? s'indigna Marek. Nous aurions dû rester pour insister et…

Elle ferma les yeux et déclara, sibylline :

- Je sais ce que j'ai fait, Marek. Seto Kaiba partira chercher de lui-même notre Pharaon. »

.

* * *

« Père ? »

Un petit garçon aux environs de huit ans pénétra une salle obscure au dallage froid, presque glacial ; l'air s'était mystérieusement refroidi. Là-bas, au fond de la pièce était un sarcophage, couché sur une table, représentant le feu Pharaon Akunumkanon.

Des larmes salées coulaient sur les joues charnues de l'enfant tandis qu'une petite main glissa doucement le long du cercueil.

Le grand roi d'Égypte était parti. Le roi d'Égypte jamais ne reviendrait ….

Il s'affaissa à genoux par terre, le visage crispé par les sanglots, et l'âme tourmentée par la douleur de perdre un proche. Il avait tant besoin de lui. Pourquoi l'avait-il quitté ?  
Dans les ténèbres de la pièce, seul le rouge écarlate de ses cheveux électriques se distinguait du reste. Il ne vit pas une petite ombre se glisser dans la pièce silencieusement.  
Bientôt il devrait de montrer au peuple, exhiber la pesante couronne qu'il lui incombait de porter, sans compter le puzzle millénaire, l'emblème royale …

Dans la grande salle se faisait un silence froid et austère, mais en les pensées du jeune Atem de longues conversations. Tristesse, angoisse et rancœur. Tout semblait s'y mélanger. A travers les bandelettes immaculées, les multiples brimborions parsemés sur sa dépouille ; le corps inerte du Pharaon semblait parler, dire à son fils de douces paroles, ce qui lui apporta un tant soit peu de réconfort …

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »

Une main fragile et ingénue se posa maladroitement sur l'épaule mate sur garçon.

- Mana ? »

La fillette considéra un instant le linceul avant d'écarquiller davantage ses grands yeux verts.

- Père est parti, murmura tristement le jeune souverain, alors que de nombreuses larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues.

Dans la recoin le plus obscur de la salle, seul un être spectral aurait pu distinguer, tapi dans l'ombre un inquiétant personnage au sourire sardonique. Il semblait de délecter du douloureux mutisme du garçon.

_« Et ce n'est que le début, jeune roi ! »_

_._

* * *

Quand le Pharaon émergea de son profond sommeil, ce fut à l'aide d'une intense céphalée. Yami entrouvrit ses yeux en grognant. Il découvrit alors à sa plus grande surprise que devant lui se trouvait un vieil homme de petite taille et au visage couvert d'une grande capuche ; on aurait dit …

- Grand-père ! »

L'homme eut un sursaut, dans toute sa bonhomie. Yami le dévisagea, éberlué. Et puis, pourquoi se retrouvait-il dans de pareils accoutrements ? Il regarda ses mains ; en sus d'être d'une couleur mate, leurs cinq doigts étaient tous couverts de bagues dorées.

_« Où suis-je ? », _pensa-t-il, désemparé.

Le ciel se colorait d'un bleu intense, pas l'ombre d'un quelconque nuage ; c'était le beau temps continuellement. Etrange, car le ciel de Domino était, ces temps-ci ; plutôt ombrageux …

- Mon Pharaon, peut-être qu'une bonne sieste vous ferait du bien ; vous avez l'air fatigué », fit observer le vieillard.

- Mais où sommes-nous ?

- En Egypte ! Et au cas où vous ne vous en souviendriez pas, mon nom est Shimon. »

Ledit Shimon dévisagea Yami

- Vous avez vraiment besoin de repos, laissez-moi vous raccompagner vers votre chambre. »

- Non, rétorqua-t-il.

Où les ombres l'avait-il encore emmené ?  
Dire qu'il était tout à l'heure avec Téa dans une sorte de paysage rose, et que pris d'un soudain sommeil, il s'était endormi ! …

Il fallait sortir de ce ténébreux royaume et y enfermer Bakura à tout jamais.

Trop de vies étaient en jeux pour rester là.

.

**A suivre…**

**.**

* * *

Et oui, c'était la fin ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et puis vous inquiétez pas, Yami et Mana ne tarderont guère à se rencontrer, leurs retrouvailles sont imminentes …

_Je vous fais toutes de gros bisous pour votre soutien en veux que vous aussi vous terminez vos fics respectives !_  
_Le prochain chapitre s'appellera « Pâleur d'une angoisse » on se dit à bientôt !_


	8. VIII: Pâleur d'une angoisse

**Passé et présent **

.

**Chapitre 8**

Pâleur d'une angoisse

.

D'empressés serviteurs couraient dans tous sens, telles des abeilles, dans leur ruche, donnant ainsi au pharaon l'impression d'être incroyablement inutile. C'était entre le sentiment de rage et d'anxiété que demeurait cette sensation, titillant incessamment l'esprit tourmenté de Yami.

Lequel sentant le temps défiler, allait et venait dans la grande chambre royale qui lui avait été donnée.

Yûgi, Mana, Joey, Téa, Tristan… Où étaient-ils ?

Comment avait-il donc pu se retrouver en ces étranges lieux ?  
Bien évidemment, il n'ignorait pas que ces « étranges » lieux étaient le monde de sa mémoire ; il avait toujours désiré y aller, déchirer les pans du voile opaque du mystère pour découvrir ses origines… mais en quelles circonstances ? Quelles conditions ? Pourquoi se réjouir de pouvoir enfin connaître son nom alors que le sort du monde entier était en jeu ?

Il brûlait de retrouver ses amis, et Yami Bakura pour le détruire une fois pour toutes mais comment sortir de toutes ces visions ?

Ces pensées tournaient encore en son esprit, et ignorant la migraine résultante qui lui arrivai, il réfléchissait. Le roi alla se poster devant une balustrade retenant sur une grande terrasse qui donnait une vue assez impressionnante sur tout le royaume.  
Il riva ses orbes améthyste dans l'infini bleu et tenta de raisonner . . .

Au moyen de son puzzle, il est s'est aventuré dans le Royaume des Ombres, accompagné de ses amis ; dans l'espoir de retrouver le vil Yami Bakura ; attitude bien stupide car le monde de ténèbres était si vaste…. La tâche aurait sans doute demandé des siècles !  
Jouant mélancoliquement avec une de ses mèches blondes, le pharaon se posta devant la balustrade de sa terrasse royale.

Après s'être fait agressés par bon nombre de créatures maléfiques, voici qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, dispatchés çà et là… Même Yûgi avec qui il partageait le même corps n'avait été épargné !

Nul doute que les Ombres avaient voulu les disperser les uns des autres en les enfermant dans des visions que leur servaient avec espièglerie leurs subconscients…

Quand soudain se fit entendre une grande détonation quelques mètres plus loin, en bas de son monde de rêves…

Interloqué, l'oreille aux aguets, et vit une jeune silhouette se cogner contre le mur qui limitait les dimensions d'un grand jardin luxuriant.

« Aie !... Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je rate ce maudit sort ? »

'_Mana ! Je ne rêve pas, c'est bien elle ?' _; Yami se pencha davantage pour mieux l'apostropher :

- Mana ! Est-ce que ça va ?

La jeune fille à l'épaisse chevelure brune leva ses yeux verts au niveau de la terrasse en haut.

- Prince ! Désolée pour le bruit, Maître Mahaado m'a dit de m'entraîner sur ce sort !

Elle ramassa la mince baguette dorée qui lui servait de sceptre et se releva pour retenter son coup.

Mana était là… Non pas celle qui l'avait accompagné durant son 'excursion sympathique', toutefois.

.

* * *

Echevelé, il tenta de se relever, péniblement.  
Peine perdue, car un autre coup de pied dans l'estomac le fit retomber dans la poussière humide de l'impasse.

Des gouttes de sueur pleuraient, affolées, le long de corps ; caressant les quelques bleus et d'autres ecchymoses couvrant sa chair meurtrie.

« Où penses-tu aller comme ça ? » susurra avec mépris une voix bourrue derrière lui, et un pied hostile s'affirma violemment sur son dos ; il laissa échapper malgré lui un gémissement plaintif.  
La pluie tombait mollement sur le paysage de grisaille et le froid qu'elle apportait avec elle le faisait parfois frissonner.

Ricanement du pervers Urashita. D'une main il lui empoigna le col pour river ses yeux étincelants de méchanceté dans les siens, suppliants. Il lui faisait mal. _Il _avait mal partout…

Sans crier gare, un crachat lui arriva sur le visage. Dégoûté, le jeune garçon l'essuya lentement, avec le peu de forces qui lui restaient.

Ses amis n'étaient plus là. Plus à ses côtés pour le soutenir…  
Yami s'était tout bonnement évaporé…

Sous les coups qui se remirent à tomber, Yûgi regarda encore le firmament recouvert de nuages argentés en espérant que la Mort viendrait bientôt. Elle seule pourrait alors le délivrer de cette létale souffrance qui lui crispait l'âme depuis quelque éternité.

.

* * *

Silencieux, Yami marchait. A ses côtés bavardait allègrement la magicienne Mana ; du moins, l'apprentie. Comment pourrait-il lui parler de ce qui s'était passé ? La jeune fille semblait bien partie sur sa description de la dure vie d'un magicien…  
Fourra une main fourbue dans sa chevelure tricolore, embarrassé.

« Non seulement il faut se lever très tôt pour s'entraîner mais… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer car une main se posa sur son épaule ; il la dévisageait intensément de ses yeux aux couleurs d'améthyste.

- Mana, désolé de t'interrompre mais ne pourrions-nous parler d'autre chose ? »

- Entendu ! approuva jovialement la jeune fille. De quel sujet veux-tu que nous nous entretenions, Atem ?

Atem… ce nom résonnait étonnement en son esprit confus. Atem… Ainsi ce serait son nom dans le monde de sa mémoire ? Délaissant quelque peu sa bulle de pensées, il jeta un regard dans sa direction.

- Si je te disais ce qui m'est arrivé, me croirais-tu ?

Interloquée, Mana se retourna. Il s'était brusquement arrêté dans sa marche dan le jardin.

- Vas-y toujours, invita-t-elle, scrutant l'expression sérieuse qui s'était installée sur son visage...

.

* * *

Maudite machine !

D'une main, il l'envoya bien s'écraser contre le mur qui bornait l'espace rectangulaire de sa chambre morte.

Ainsi se termina, dans un bruit de verre brisé, la vie de l'énième réveille-matin de Tristan Taylor.

Accompagné de jurons bien salés à en faire pâlir un marin, le réveil se fit pénible. Il parvint néanmoins, avec d'intenses efforts, à poser ses deux pieds sur le sol froid.  
Lancer un pied devant soi pour en faire de même avec l'autre…. Quel harassant travail ! Cela demandait bien de la concentration psychologique !

Malgré toute l'attention qu'il avait centrée sur cela, il s'étala de tout son long sur le parterre, grâce à la présence d'une console de jeux jonchant le terrain de bataille qu'il n'avait pas manqué de couvrir de termes injurieux.

Au sortir de deux minutes, Tristan se trouvait enfin devant le miroir de sa salle de bain.  
Devant lui s'affichait le visage d'un magnifique jeune homme aux regard qui reflétait une superbe lumière vert-noisette avec…  
Retombant lourdement sur le sol, il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains.

Juste au dessous de la bouche, sur le menton, un énorme bouton qui tâchait cruellement l'harmonie de son visage…

Adieu les jolies filles ! …

.

* * *

Revenant encore dans le monde normal ; dans l'énorme confusion du monde se tenait tranquillement une maison verte avec pour enseigne '_Tortle Games'. _Pensivement, un petit homme balayait l'allée. A soixante dix-sept ans, Salomon Mutô était encore alerte, mais la disparition subite de son petit-fils l'avait quelque peu fatigué. Victime d'une dépression chronique, il repassait en boucle les évènements antécédents : l'arrivée de cette étrange fille, et un Yûgi disparu sans laisser de traces…

Un mois s'était déjà passé depuis ce. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même…

« Monsieur Mutô ! »

Vinrent deux jeunes gens au teint basané, dont un jeune homme à la chevelure blonde et une femme.

- Bonjour, je me nomme Ishizu Ishtar, et voici mon frère Marek.

- Enchanté…

- Nous tenions à vous parler de Yûgi.

Elle avait prononcé le mot…

_._

- Cela fait à peu près un mois que qu'est disparu votre petit-fils et ses amis, commença lentement l'égyptienne, assise sur l'un des fauteuils du salon.

- Je l'avait remarqué, répliqua le vieil homme..

- Nous pensons qu'il se peut qu'ils soient partis dans le Royaume des Ombres, acheva ledit Marek, d'une seule traite.

La phrase était lâchée. Salomon vacilla.

Le Royaume des Ombres ? Ce monde obscur de douleurs et de solitude ? Il connaissait bien. A vrai dire, il y avait été, à cause d'un certain créateur du jeu _Duels de montres_.

Une larme coula lentement sur sa joue.

- Néanmoins il reste un espoir de les sauver.

Brusquement, le vendeur releva la tête. Une flamme d'espoir brûlait encore…

- Parlez ! Comment ?

.

.

* * *

N/A : Fini ! Oulà j'ai peur d'en avoir un peu trop fait avec Yûgi… Normalement il était censé se faire un peu torturer par l'une des grandes brutes du lycée, et j'ai choisi Urashita… Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, surtout !

.

_Cela dit, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, la suite est indéterminée, comme toutes les autres fics, du à un problème d'idées…_

_Merci de votre fidélité et bonne année 2007 ! :)_


End file.
